choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance is the first and thus far the only book of the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series. Summary Logan isn't the type of boy you can bring home to Dad... Not when Dad's the detective tasked with taking down Logan's illegal street racing crew. Chapters 'Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car' Logan isn't the type of boy you can bring home to Dad... Not when Dad's the detective tasked with taking down Logan's illegal street racing crew. 'Chapter 2: Troublemaker' Logan shows you a side of Los Angeles you've never known. Can you handle the heat? 'Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back' Logan brings you to the hideout to meet the crew. What will happen if they find out you're the daughter of a cop? 'Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve' Your dad is on his way to apprehend Logan and his crew! There's no taking back what you do next... 'Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears' Someone knows about your double-life. Can you trust them to keep your secret? You may not have a choice... 'Chapter 6: ' You're finally ready to get your driver's license. But your skill won't be the only thing tested today... 'Chapter 7:' The crew needs a $10 million score to buy their freedom. Will you help them survive, or will trusting you be their downfall?. Gallery Sneak Peeks RoD Chapter 5 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information RoDThrillerConfirmationfromPBFacebook.png|Thriller Confirmation RoDBBR&AME2InfoITunesUpdate.png|Book Summary from Choices App GooglePlaySummariesviaChoicesAppasofJan82019.png|Google Play Summary from Choices App NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App Ride_or_Die_Logan_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Logan's Wanted Poster Sneak Peek BadGirlforRoD.png|Bad Girl Tease from PB MonaRoDWantedPosterSneakPeek.jpg|Mona Wanted Poster Sneak Peek RoDisFemaleOnly.png|Female Lead Confirmation RideorDieComingSoon.png|More Sneak peeks to come for RoD JoinacrewonRoD.png|Ride Customization/Join a crew & Lots of twists Luke'sdeletedtweetforROD.jpg|Luke's now deleted tweet about RoD RoD_Ch.1_Reveal.jpg|Chapter One Reveal MoreRoDInfrofrom01-12-2019IGSession.png|More info for ROD Coming soon! RoDPremiereAnnouncementonIG.png|Premiere Date Announcement on IG Ride_or_Die_Valedictorian_.jpg|BFFs Sneak Peek of Ride or Die. RoDTrailernowoutAnnouncementonIG.png|Announcement of 2nd Trailer for RoD on IG RoDBookCoverwithPremiereDate.png|Book Cover w/ premiere date RoDMCandLoganChoicesSneakPeek.jpg|MC w/ Logan Sneak Peek RoDSneakPeekftMCLoganandMona.jpg|MC w/ Mona and Logan Text Message Convo Sneak Peek Logan_Text_Message_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Logan Text Message Sneak Peek RODoutnowIGAnnouncement.png|ROD is out now IG Announcement Locations featured in Book 1 Logan'sCarescapingpolicechace.png|Logan evading police WestLASideShowRoDCh.2.png|West Los Angeles Side Show Vehicles featured in Book 1 Logan'sCar.png|Logan's Car PoliceCar.png|LAPD Police Car Dad'sOldPoliceCar.png|MC Dad's Old Police Car Colt'sMotorcycle.png|Colt's Motorcycle Kaneko'sAylesburycar.png|Teppei Kaneko's Aylesbury Salazar'sCar.png|Salazar's Car 2009 Sodertaje XRC Treblaa ROD Car.png|2009 Sodertaje XRC Treblaa 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow.png|2009 Stuttgart Widow 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A Car 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.png|1969 Chateaux Panther XX Logan'sCar and MC's 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|A version of MC's Car & Logan's Miscellaneous RideOrDieOfficialBookCover.jpg|Official Book Cover Ride or Die Official Cover v2.jpg|Alternate book cover RideorDieLoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen Cover RideorDieABadBoyRomanceBookCover.jpg|Alternate Book Cover NewChaptersFeatOH&HSSCA2.jpg|As part of the IOS Update App RoDInAppAnnouncement.png|In-App Announcement RoDnolongerhasABadBoyRomanceoncover.jpg|App Cover no longer says: A Bad Boy Romance HarassingPBwriters.jpg|Harassing PB Writers RODMC'sBirthdayCupcake.png|MC's 18th B-day Cupcake from her Dad RODMC'sPhone.png|MC's Cell Phone RoDPoliceScanner.png|Logan's Police Scanner Kaneko'scarKeys.png|Kaneko's car keys Kaneko'stattoo.png|Kaneko's M.P.C Tattoo BrakepedaltoLogan'scar.png|The brake pedal in Logan's car ClutchPedaltoLogan'scar.png|The clutch pedal in Logan's car GaspedaltoLogan'scar.png|The gas pedal in Logan's car GearShifttoLogan'sCar.png|The gear shift in Logan's car ThesteeringwheeltoLogan'scar.png|The steering wheel in Logan's car RoD - Logan's necklace.PNG|Logan's necklace RoDandOpenHeartCupcakes.png|ROD & Open Heart Cupcakes JenniferandKaraPBFeb2019Party.png|Kara & Jennifer next to OH/ROD Posters @ PB Feb 2019 Party WriteorDieRoDWriterssessioninprogress.png|ROD Writers Session in Progress 2/15/19 RODMC'sCharmBraceletinEvidenceBag.png|Your Charm Bracelet in Evidence Bag CelebratingatPBfor02-13-2019.png|Celebrating Winter Books launched on 02/13/2019 Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Ride or Die A Bad Boy Romance Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - Ride or Die A Bad Boy Romance Teaser 2 Trivia *On January 7, 2019, PB announced a new book that will be released sometime in 2019. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1082434665238093825 **Over on Facebook, PB responded to a player that this would be a thrilling adventure. *With PB seeming to enjoy paying homage to hit movie franchise and/or hit TV shows; this book will likely be a nod to racing films like [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fast_and_the_Furious The Fast & The Furious] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Need_for_Speed Need for Speed] movie franchises. *This is the second book to have the word "Romance" in the title. The first being The Royal Romance series. *On January 8, 2019, the Choices App was updated and it revealed the summaries for America's Most Eligible: All Stars and this book. *On January 9, 2019, PB teased that more info and that more sneak peeks are to come for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083239664545222656 **In a since deleted tweet (in regards to overall bad reception of this book thus far) Luke, who was part of the writing teams for: Most Wanted, Book 1 and the Endless Summer series confirmed he was a writer for this book as well. *On January 10, 2019, PB teased that they can't wait for players to hear the soundtrack of this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083240124148723712 **On this same day, PB released a a sneak peek into a Wanted posted for bad boy Logan. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083499743370596352 **When asked by a player if we'd get a "Bad Girl" type of character, PB said to stay tuned. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083512342950768641 *On January 11, 2019, PB released a sneak peek of Mona, the aforementioned Bad Girl that was teased about the day before via a wanted poster similar to Logan's https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083874129080537088 **On this same day it was confirmed via an IG Q&A session by PB that this book will be female lead only.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083906824833687552 **Pixelberry confirmed that this story will have plenty of action and twists. On top of that, we will get to customize our ride, join a crew, and more!https://twitter.com/PixelAdrienne/status/1083918382561353728 *On January 15, 2019, PB teased players that more sneak peeks are to come for this book. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/1/15/americas-most-eligible-book-2 *On January 16, 2019, PB released the summaries for the first two chapters as well as revealing that it will premiere on Friday January 25, 2019. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1085715887540162560 *On January 17, 2019, PB released another sneak peek; this time featuring a version of MC and her two BFFs. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086013710848552960 *On January 18, 2019, PB released a second trailer for this book revealing the book cover at the end.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086405390605021184 *On January 22, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Mona, Logan, MC and an unidentified man; it appears that it's being featured as post on social media account belonging to this book's MC. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1087847052883554306 *On January 24, 2019 PB released a final sneak peek; this time showcasing a text convo between MC and Logan. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1088564857048227842 *On January 25, 2019 Andrew tweeted out to players to please not harass other PB writers and just sending them direct messages on social media to tell them things like they suck. https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/1088966131237318656 *Several cars have been featured in this story, among them being: **Logan's car, a 2005 Devore GT, bears a striking resemblance to the 2005 Ford GT. **The Police Cruiser seen in Chapter 1 resembles a Dodge Charger SRT8. **The MC's Dad's old Police Cruiser resembles a Ford Crown Victoria. **In the West Los Angeles Side Show, various cars can spotted, including a 1989 Nissan Silvia S13, a 2015 Ford Mustang GT, and many more. *As of January 27, 2019 the cover for this book no longer shows the A Bad Boy Romance tagline in the Choices App. *On February 14, 2019 a sneak peek for Chapter 5 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1096200709014315008 References Category:Stories Category:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Category:Romance Category:Thriller Category:Female Lead